Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)
, United Nations; formerly Mutant Affairs, CIA | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blue | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Covered with blue fur; snout, vertical pupils, pointed ears, fang-like teeth, claws, unusually large hands and feet (shoe size: 20) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = United States Ambassador to the United Nations; formerly Xavier Institute student, Secretary of Mutant Affairs | Education = Ph.D. Biophysics | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Dunfee, Illinois | First = First Class | HistoryText = Henry McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard at age fifteen. He was eventually recruited to work as a researcher for the CIA's "Division X", wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. One day, he was approached by the Man in Black, Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr, Moira MacTaggert, and Raven Darkholme during the early formation of the X-Men as a black ops group. When Charles accidently exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearence would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal" as well as a kiss. However, Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more beastial appearence with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he'd intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hanger holding their stealth jet of his design. Mystique remarked that he was "beautiful" and this was "truly who he was meant to be." After lashing out at Erik when he remarked "Never looked better", Hank was given the codename "Beast" by Havok. He piloted the team to stop Sebastian Shaw from starting World War III between the United States and the Soviet Union during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After they crashed on a nearby beach, he and Havok battled Azazel until Lehnsherr managed to infiltrate the Hellfire Club's damaged submarine and killed Shaw. When the remaining mutants left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. | Powers = Beast is a mutant. Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. Due to Secondary Mutation, Beast transformed from his original ape-like physique to a more cat-like physique. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Beast has always possessed some degree of super human strength, as during his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. After mutating into his simian form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized, his strength was increased to the point where he can now lift about 10 tons, which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. This strength also extends to the muscles in his legs, allowing him to leap 15 feet in a standing high jump and 25 feet in a standing board jump. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, despite his abnormal size. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. It also allows Beast to attack opponents before they can react and pull their trigger fingers and keep up with opponents who can move at low-level superhuman speeds. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He also commented that after his mutation into a cat-like form that he no longer needs a full night of sleep, although it is unknown if he still retains this side effect of his stamina after becoming a new ape-like form once again. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While in his simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, used to heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. However, his healing abilities have increased to the point where he recover from mild to moderate injuries within a few hours. But still, he cannot regenerate destroyed organs or severed limbs. It is unknown whether Beast's healing abilities have increased with him becoming a new ape-like form. *'Superhuman Senses:' Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness. *'Pheromones:' Beast has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of both sexes. *'Claws and Fangs:' The Beast sports retractable, 3" razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: A world-renowned biochemist, Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics and other subjects. Beast is also an accomplished keyboard musician. ' Excellent Hand to Hand Combatant:' The hyperactive, bouncing Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He gained his initial combat training from Professor Xavier. He typically uses a freestyle form of combat, similar to that of Spider-Man, that allows him to make full use of his great strength and agility. During times of anger, however, the Beast is known to resort to brawling and street fighting tactics. Multilingual: He is fluent in several languages including English, German, French, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, and Russian as well as Latverian. Expert Tactician: He is a capable leader. He has been a key member in some of the greatest team accomplishments. He is also a great team player. Indomitable Will: Hank's dedication to science and co-existence between humans and mutants is unwavering. He has great compassion for both humans and mutants alike, and his unflagging courage allows him to protect both of them at any cost, including his own life. | Strength = Class 10; Hank is able to lift 10 tons. | Weaknesses = Animal Instincts: For years, Hank McCoy has had to come to terms with his increasing animal instincts, which come with each new mutation. Due to Beast's transformation into a cat-like being he has developed a carnivorous taste for flesh, which he is conflicted over. Vulnerable Senses: Due to his animal-like mutation, the only other "weakness" that Beast has is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. | Equipment = The Beast possesses a fully-equipped laboratory in Xavier's mansion. Presumably it holds the latest in biological and material analysis devices. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = While known to use heavy weapons in battle, The Beast prefers to fight bare-handed. | Notes = * Young Beast's sprite was made by User:Josh27. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Combat Masters Category:Super Reflexes Category:X-Men (Earth-1010) Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:Animal Form Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Energy Senses Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Multilingual Category:Leaders